


trying to replace you.

by urijjang



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, M/M, Unrequited Love, ill update the tags later, lapslock, soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urijjang/pseuds/urijjang
Summary: seokmin loves one of his members, jihoon. to the point he’s in pain for it. not because he wants to, it’s because he cant. he can’t be jihoon’s. he has a boyfriend.





	trying to replace you.

**Author's Note:**

> seventeen is still a thing here, just excluding the seventeen band members.
> 
> the band's name is TWOTEEN. i really couldnt think of another name, sorry.
> 
> also im not an experienced writer. im just writing this because this idea has been fucking up my mind. and im giving in.  
> but im also doing this to improve how i write. so feel free to give criticism about this :)
> 
> hope youll like this nonetheless. i hope!

the last note filled the room, signaling the end of the song. everyone is panting, sweating heavily. quite obvious as the whole room thats to feel tacky and foggy.

“that’s a wrap everyone! change into some clothes before going back to the dorms” jihoon, the leader, said as he tapped his drumsticks in the air. the sudden click of the sticks snapped everyone to pack their things and leave.

seokmin heavily huffs, sighing as he picked up his bag. “i feel like i’ll lose my voice from all these rock songs, hyung” the man quietly said, to nobody in particular. it could be joshua, jeonghan, or jihoon. but he really didn’t care.

“yeah sorry about that minnie. i doubt you’ll lose that voice, though” suddenly someone spoke up. someone so familiar. the same familiar voice that busies the singers mind. followed by a soft giggle, _God. hes trying to kill me,_ he thinks.

but by the time he was about to respond back, the person already left the room. his optimism suddenly goes away and becomes sulky. lowering his head as he quietly leaves the room .

——

it was around 11pm on that same day at the dorm. nothing exciting happened after the practice earlier. maybe some confusing dutch pay for dinner, but thats all.

all five members are fast asleep in their shared bedroom. or so seokmin thought. well he knew, he always knew what happens at 11pm almost everyday.

he lies down on his bed, checking his phone frequently for the time. ‘hes supposed to call by now’ and the moment he thought of it, a phone rang. specifically jihoon’s phone. with the same, candy pop ringtone he’s heard for years.

someone gets up and goes out, leaving the door slightly open. and takes the call on the other side. normally you wouldn’t hear the conversation in a normal apartment. but theirs was cheap. and cheap dorms mean thin walls. very thin ones in fact. he can definitely hear what he’s saying.

after knowing jihoon’s routine at night, he purposely puts his bed next to the wall with the door on it. no one really questioned him, whicj made him surprisingly happy. he things eavesdropping is bad, but he can’t help it. he really cant.

_‘we had practice like usual, as we are about to release another album’ , ‘oh you’re also coming back?’ , ‘you must be working so hard cheollie’ , ‘its hard being an idol right?’ , ‘you better not be on a strict diet or else-‘ , ‘am i free? yeah right now, we aren’t really doing anything tomorrow anyways’ , ‘that place again? fine. pick me up at 5’ , ‘ok bye, see you later cheollie’_

‘oh, he’s gonna go out tonight too’ the eavesdropping man thought. the door began to slowly open and he immediately hid underneath the blanket. pretending to be asleep.

he was facing the wall, clearly seeing jihoon using his flashlight to look for his clothes. he sighed, maybe too heavily, maybe too loud. but he didn’t care at all. he didn’t want to stay up until jihoon comes home smelling like seungcheol.

he didn’t want to be hurt.

silently, the singer hugged his pillow, tight and secure. sobbing into it as jihoon leaves the room.

—

its the morning after. everyones awake and eating breakfast at the living room. and the room smells like pancake and strawberries, seungkwan remarks.

“it’s because thats what i made, dummy!” jeonghan says as he playfully hits the other vocalist on the shoulder. and then hits joshua next for laughing at him.

 

although there were 5 members, only four were present. it’s because jihoon wasn’t there. he still hasn’t come home since last night. seokmin is slightly worried. note: slightly.

maybe too slightly that it becomes obvious to the other three in the room. placing concerning eyes on the worried man.

“don’t sweat it minnie, pretty sure he’s just on a date with seungcheol again” joshua reassuringly said in konglish, making the others, including seokmin, laugh.

“yeah! you should find another person to swoon on hyung! looks like they ain’t breaking up soon!” seungkwan suddenly announces. and all eyes went on him immediately.

they’ve agreed, years ago, to not discuss about finding another ‘jihoon’. as it hurts seokmin. to the point one of them mentioned it accidentally seokmin broke up crying. and heres another one in the making. or so they thought. they weren’t expecting for him to speak up and say something. they really weren’t.

“yeah i should. can we go to that bar again?” seokmin sheepishly smiled as all of them rejoiced.


End file.
